Aerrow and Piper Secret Crush
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Piper and Aerrow are angry that Cyclonis got away not to menteion their secret crush on each other is in danger of being ruined. PiperxAerrow


Aerrow and Piper Secret Crush

Set a day after the end of Storm Hawks.

Piper was getting very annoyed that Cyclonis got away. Also Aerrow was annoyed about Cyclonis getting away but worse he was worried sick for Piper he had almost lost her yesterday and he believed he can't live without her.

"I'm going to find Cyclonis!" said Piper and she took a Switchblade Elite and flew off to find her leaving Aerrow so shocked he was worried Cyclonis would do something horrible to Piper he couldn't stand the thought.

"Aerrow and Piper sitting in a tree-" started Finn then Aerrow punched him. "What you like her admit it you do."

"Even if I did I don't know if she would feel the same and I am scared to tell in fear I'd destroy our friendship." Said Aerrow and punched a wall angrily. "If anyone needs me I'll be packing my things to find Cyclonis, stop her and also find Piper."

"Gosh Aerrow you take your friendship with Piper seriously." Said Junko.

"As it turns out Junko I do." Sighed Aerrow. "She's my oldest friend since year one besides Radarr she's my best friend plus I hated what Cyclonis was doing to Piper I won't rest until I find Piper and stop Cyclonis."

Soon Aerrow flew off on a second Switchblade Elite to find Cyclonis and Piper.

"Cyclonis you had so damn pushed it yesterday nearly killing me and Piper she is my best friend forever not yours especially since you are a selfish brat." Growled Aerrow to himself.

Meanwhile Piper was searching for Cyclonis but her thoughts were on Aerrow.

"Aerrow can be so stubborn but he means well he more likely is my real best friend forever I can't believe Cyclonis deceived me into thinking she and I were best friends when it is really Aerrow." She said crossly to herself.

She wasn't cross with Aerrow she was cross with Cyclonis for deceiving her.

Soon Piper and Aerrow found each other as well as Cyclonis.

"What are you doing here?!" they both asked.

"YOU ARE BOTH HERE TO DIE!" cackled Cyclonis.

"WRONG YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS GOING TO DIE FOR TRYING TO MAKE PIPER JOIN YOU WHEN SHE IS A STORM HAWK AND YOU ARE A SELFISH BRAT!" yelled Aerrow and he attacked only to get knocked out.

"AERROW!" cried Piper. "YOU WILL PAY FOR BLOODY DOING THAT CYCLONIS AERROW IS RIGHT YOU ARE A SELFISH BRAT AND ALSO AERROW IS MY REAL BEST FRIEND FOREVER!"

Soon Piper and Cyclonis battled getting a lot of blood over each other.

"I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!" yelled Cyclonis as she tried to blast them both but Piper managed to shield her and Aerrow making the blast hit Cyclonis. "NO!" yelled Cyclonis. "I WILL RETURN AND WHEN I DO!"

Aerrow woke up.

"Aerrow what were you thinking?" asked Piper.

"I should ask you the same thing." Replied Aerrow. "FOR STARTERS CYCLONIS USED YOU TO DESTROY US I COULDN'T RISK HER DESTROY US MOST OF ALL YOU! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!"

Piper backed away getting tears in her eyes.

"Aerrow YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED JUST BECAUSE OF ME!" yelled Piper and they both sat in different places. "Aerrow I'm sorry I yelled I understand you wanting to protect me but I need you to remember I'm your teammate not your girlfriend."

"Yeah Piper I'm sorry I yelled but I couldn't allow Cyclonis to destroy you you're my best friend no wait forget I said anything." Said Aerrow wiping tears from his eyes.

Piper realized Aerrow had kind of admitted how he felt about her.

Then Cyclonis reappeared.

"TIME TO END THIS!" she yelled.

"Aerrow this maybe our last team-up but let's make it a happy one." Said Piper.

"Ok." Agreed Aerrow.

Then both of them glowed a bright blue.

"Oh no not a bloody gain!" yelled Cyclonis.

"YES A BLOODY GAIN!" yelled Aerrow and Piper.

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" yelled Piper.

"HA!" yelled Aerrow and blasted Cyclonis making her fly to the Condor where Finn and Junko chained her and destroyed her staff.

Soon Aerrow and Piper were watching the sunset.

"You know Piper if it wasn't for us Atmos wouldn't be safe." Said Aerrow.

"And if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be alive." Said Piper.

Then they noticed they were holding hands.

"Sorry." They both said.

Then they both calmed down.

"Piper I wish we could start a relationship but being guardians will making a relationship difficult." Sighed Aerrow.

"I know." Agreed Piper.

Then Piper thought.

"Aerrow…what makes you care about me so much?" she asked.

"For starters losing you would be unbearable for me and second you're my best friend." Admitted Aerrow.

Then the two friends hugged and fell asleep in the grass.

Next day Aerrow and Piper woke up realizing they fell asleep in the grass together.

"Gosh I wish we could do that more often." Said Aerrow picking up some flowers making into a flower crown.

"Yeah." Agreed Piper.

Later back on the side of Atmos we know Aerrow and Piper watched the streets of Atmosia full of happy people.

"Aerrow what's with the flower crown?" asked Piper.

"Well this is for my secret crush…you." Replied Aerrow putting the flower crown on to Piper's head.

"You are my secret crush too." Smiled Piper. "I love you Aerrow. Nothing will change that."

"I love you too Piper." Smiled Aerrow as he hugged Piper. "And nothing will change that either."

And they kissed with their friends and fellow good guys of Atmos cheering.

The End


End file.
